Poderes especiais
Apesar do mundo do RPG do Bando do Chat ser baseado no mangá One Piece, muitas das referências utilizadas para estruturar o jogo são baseadas em outros mangás/animes e jogos. Os novos jogadores que aparecem tem a liberdade de escolher os poderes de seus personagens in-game baseados em alguma outra referência que não seja One Piece. E nesse artigo serão explicados todos os aspectos desses poderes em maiores detalhes, incluindo mecanismos dos poderes e a origem deles (qual mangá/anime/jogo foi usado como referência). Stand Definição Stand é uma manifestação física de um espírito elevado. O nome foi dado devido a, normalmente, a manifestação ocorrer na forma de um ser bípede que fica de pé na frente do usuário. Quando uma pessoa obtém um Stand, seu poder é meramente definido pela sua personalidade e/ou uma idéia latente na mente da pessoa (advinda de alguma necessidade que ela tem ou por algo que desperte uma idéia instintiva). Esse poder é originário do mangá Jojo's Bizarre Adventure (ジョジョの奇妙な冒険, JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken) e foi introduzido no mangá na parte 3 (que começa no volume 12 da história). Quando foi citado pela primeira vez, ele foi citado como Stand, mas seus kanjis tinham o significado de "Ondas Fantasmagóricas" (Ghostly Ripple ou Yū-hamon "幽波紋", em inglês e japonês respectivamente). Isso indica que talvez seja uma técnica evoluída do Ripple/Hamon, uma outra técnica usada no mesmo mangá. Como funciona O Stand e o usuário são ligados um ao outro, fisicamente (na maioria dos casos). Portanto, tudo o que o Stand vê, o usuário vê também e se o Stand sofre dano, o dano é sentido pelo usuário. O poder do Stand define como vai ser o formato do espírito e a forma como ele libera esse poder. Quanto ao formato do Stand, eles podem ser: * Análogos ao usuário (ex: Stand com formato humano ou formato animal); * Algum objeto (ex: uma torre, um tanque de guerra, espada, ...); * Diversos seres pequenos, ligados por pensamento (ex: pequenos soldados, esporos de fungo,...); * Um elemento da natureza (ex: um ser de fogo, gelo, areia, ...) * Sem forma definida, depende de algum ser vivo ou objeto real para se manifestar (ex: Stand possuindo o corpo de alguém ou algum objeto/arma real ou alguma planta). Quanto ao método de liberação do poder: * Dependente do toque (em seres humanos, normalmente a ativação pelo toque é restringido às mãos); * Independente do toque (efeitos de área, efeitos no próprio usuário, liberação de gases/secreções, ...); Tendo em mente essas restrições, os Stands costumam ser classificados em alguns grandes grupos. Não se sabe se existem somente esses grupos, devido à existência de Stands super-raros que fogem às regras. * Curto alcance: Stand que toma a forma análoga ao usuário e ele não pode se afastar mais de 3m do usuário. Geralmente os de curto alcance costumam ser extremamente fortes fisicamente e a grande maioria liberam seus poderes pelo toque das mãos. * Longo alcance: Stand de forma variável e pode se afastar bastante do usuário. Geralmente os de longo alcance são fracos fisicamente. * Automáticos: São Stands que agem de acordo com uma programação, independente da vontade do usuário. Eles cumprem a que vieram logo que são ativados e só param de funcionar quando o usuário os desativam ou quando terminam de executar sua programação. Costumam ser invencíveis, tem alcance infinito e não são ligados fisicamente ao usuário. Esse último aspecto costuma ser uma desvantagem, pois o usuário não vê o que o Stand está fazendo (ex: caso o Stand seja encurralado e não consiga ir atrás do inimigo, o usuário nunca vai saber). * Autônomos: São como se fossem seres vivos independentes. Costumam agir por conta própria e tem voz própria, mas podem ser domados pelo usuário com um pouco de persuasão. Um aspecto dos Stands, que foi perdido no RPG, é que eles são invisíveis a qualquer um que não possua Stand, no mangá. Mas por via de praticidade, isso foi ignorado no jogo. Como obter Stands podem ser obtidos por meios naturais ou artificiais. Isso inclui intenso treinamento espiritual (treinamento de Hamon, por exemplo), vivência de alguma experiência muito forte (traumas, sentimento muito forte de vingança) ou ser atingido por uma flecha de pedra (flecha especial feita com material que ressoa com o espírito, elevando-o). Quando uma pessoa obtém um Stand, todos os seus descendentes sanguíneos qualificados também o obtém. Usuários no RPG * Saka: Fistful of Dynamites (incendeia ao toque das mãos e tem explosivos ao redor do braço) e Echo Tail (controla a física dos objetos por intermédio de vetores); * Exploited: Voi Vod (Stand capaz de transformar ferimentos em discos de vinil); * Nenhod: Soulkiller (Quando roubou o poder de Saka, obteve temporariamente um Stand ceifador de almas). Nen Definição O Nen consiste na manisfetação da energia vital que todo ser vivo possui. Todo ser vivo possui uma energia vital, mas somente manipulável para aqueles que aprenderam os métodos para tal. Para questões de uso - assim como para questões de medição -, o termo utilizado para essa energia é "aura". Essa energia desenvolvida é utilizada, basicamente, para maximizar as habilidades naturais do corpo. Ou seja, aumentar sua força, sua resistência, sua velocidade, etc. Com treino é possível reforçar partes específicas do corpo, de acordo com a necessidade do momento. O Nen (termo geral para todo o conjunto de habilidades provindas da aura) é uma habilidade originada do mangá Hunter x Hunter e, apesar de ser possível notar manifestações anteriores (assim como menções), foi apresentada oficialmente no segundo arco do mangá, o Torneio Celestial, no capítulo 48. Como desenvolver Para desenvolver o uso de Nen existem alguns métodos conhecidos, e alguns destes apresentam riscos. O primeiro método, o mais indicado, é com a ajuda de um mestre. Um usuário de Nen experiente que possa lhe ensinar tudo o que for necessário. Ele poderá usar seu próprio Nen para forçar seu corpo a também permitir a liberação de energia vital em forma de aura, para assim ser utilizada. O método menos aconselhável consiste em lutar, ou meramente ser atacado, contra um usuário de Nen. O corpo, ao receber um potente golpe carregado com aura, não possui as defesas necessárias, portanto dificilmente se sobrevive a uma luta desse tipo. Aqueles fortes o suficiente para sobreviver aos ferimentos agressivos causados, normalmente terá seu corpo acostumado ao contato com Nen, fazendo com que ele próprio se permita liberar sua energia vital. Habilidades Muitos dos usos do Nen precisam ser treinados para serem aprendidos. Essas habilidades de Nen são o Ten, Ren, Zetsu, Gyou, En, In, Shu, Kou, Ken e Ryu. Existe também o Hatsu, mas será considerada uma Habilidade avançada e será vista mais adiante. *'Ten:' Técnica que mantém a aura no corpo, mantendo o corpo envolvido e protegido. É o modo básico de batalha. *'Ren:' Técnica que faz com que se emita mais aura que o normal básico do Ten. *'Zetsu:' Técnica que cancela a liberação de aura do corpo. Serve para apagar sua presença, impedindo que outros usuário de Nen possam lhe notar; entretanto, deixa o corpo no estado comum humano, deixando-o vulnerável. *'Gyou:' "Concentrar", é a concentração da aura em um ponto do corpo. Qualquer concentração, como por exemplo para aumentar o poder de um soco ou reforçar os olhos para enxergar melhor, ou ainda reforçar os ouvidos para se proteger de sons altos, está dentro de Gyou. *'En:' "Círculo", é técnica em que o usuário cria um círculo de aura a sua volta e detecta qualquer movimento ou ser dentro dele. O diâmetro do circulo varia de pessoa para pessoa, dependendo do tamanho de sua aura. *'In:' Técnica em alto nível de Zetsu que torna a aura imperceptível mesmo se ela for muito forte e impede a visualização de sua forma. *'Shu:' Técnica de envolver algo alheio ao corpo com a aura como se fizesse parte do corpo. Por exemplo, reforçar uma espada para que penetre o corpo de algum usuário de Nen. Serve também para tornar objetos comuns e mais frágeis, como um violão, em uma arma resistente. *'Kou:' Técnica que concentra toda aura do corpo em um único ponto reforçando-o ao máximo e aumentando drasticamente a capacidade ofensiva e defensiva dele. Porém o resto do corpo fica vulnerável. *'Ken:' Técnica que utiliza o Kou no corpo inteiro aumentando a capacidade da aura em si. Não fica tão forte quanto o Kou, mas não deixa pontos vulneráveis. *'Ryu:' Técnica que controla a porcentagem da concentração de aura (Gyou) em cada parte do corpo durante a luta. O padrão é 50% ofensivo e 50% defensivo, mas com o Ryu é possível mudar esses valores para 70-30, por exemplo, de acordo com a necessidade na luta. Ex.: Um soco com 70% da aura utiliza o Ryu concentrando 70% no punho e 30% no resto do corpo. *'Hatsu': É a manifestação da aura em uma forma escolhida pelo usuário. Os Hatsus são para usuário de Nen o que os golpes especiais são para personagens super poderosos de outros mangás. É uma habilidade avançada de Nen que pode ser desenvolvida com ou sem ajuda de um mestre, mas que refletirá unicamente a personalidade do usuário (mais detalhes abaixo). Habilidade avançada: Hatsu O Hatsu consiste em uma manifestação mais específica de aura, formando um objeto, criatura, poder, elemento ou qualquer outra possibilidade. A formação de Hatsu depende geralmente de certo treino ou dedicação, para que se chegue à forma desejada; entretanto, para um usuário mais experiente ou que já possua Hatsus, um novo poder pode emergir de uma situação de risco ou estresse, refletindo seus medos, intenções ou desejos naquele momento, de modo a lhe salvar da situação perigosa ou ajudar-lhe a concluir o que pretendia. Assim sendo, não existe um treino específico para Hatsu, tudo depende do que deseja o usuário, e se aquele desejo ou vontade é realmente forte o suficiente para dar forma à habilidade. Outro fator determinante é a personalidade. Se o usuário for uma pessoa covarde ou cautelosa, do tipo que não gosta de lutar próxima ao inimigo, seria difícil (dependendo do caso, impossível) conseguir produzir uma habilidade que só funcionasse em lutas corporais ou à pouca distância. Entretanto, essa mesma pessoa teria facilidade em criar uma habilidade que lhe permitisse ataques à distância, onde poderia atacar o inimigo mas se manter seguro. Ou seja, existe a condição da habilidade escolhida preencher tanto seu desejo quanto ser compatível à sua personalidade e modos de agir. Além dos fatores já mencionados, o Nen se divide em seis tipos, de onde os Hatsus se baseiam. Tipos de Nen O Nen se divide em seis tipos - Reforço, Manipulação, Transformação, Emissão, Materialização e Especialização - e os Hatsus devem atender a qualquer um desses tipos, e em alguns casos, mais de um deles. Mas, como cada usuário pertence a um único tipo (geralmente definidos também por sua personalidade), qualquer utilização de aura de outro tipo terá poder bem inferior ao que teria se fosse utilizado o tipo a que se pertence. Assim como, se um usuário de Manipulação, por exemplo, utilizar um poder baseado em Reforço contra alguém que já é naturalmente de Reforço, dificilmente conseguirá igualar seu poder. Os seis tipos de Nen, e sua funcionalidades básicas, são: *'Reforço:' Costuma ter a mesma funcionalidade do Nen básico, ou seja, reforçar o corpo para torná-lo mais forte. Obviamente, neste caso, esse reforço é bem maior que o comum. Não costuma possuir Hatsus mais complexos do quê simplesmente um soco ultrapoderoso, sejam necessárias condições ou não para isso. *'Manipulação:' Serve para manipular objetos ou seres vivos. *'Transformação:' É utilizada para mudar as propriedades da aura. Ex.: Torna a aura ao redor da mão cortante, podendo assim atacar somente com as mãos. *'Emissão': Permite emitir aura, seja de modo ofensivo ou não. *'Materialização': Usada para materializar criaturas ou objetos. *'Especialização': Qualquer outro uso que não os anteriores (o que não impede de parecer com eles ou funcionar igual). PS.: Vale a pena notar que, apesar da divisão dos seis tipos servir, normalmente, para as propriedadese criação dos Hatsus, os tipos de Nen Reforço, Transformação e Emissão podem sim ser utilizados como habilidades básicas. Um usuário que possua afinidade ou treinamento no uso de Transformação poderá alterar a forma de sua aura, como do modo mencionado anteriormente; assim como, um usuário de Emissão, emitir projéteis simples e um de Reforço, reforçar o corpo em nível maior que o básico. Entretanto, qualquer uso que exija uma condição específica para funcionar ou seja por demais avançado, não poderá ser alcançado sem que seja um Hatsu criado e bem elaborado. Materialização, Manipulação e Especialização, por sua vez, só funcionam em Hatsus. Apesar desse uso básico, tudo depende do usuário em si. Por exemplo, um usuário inexperiente de Materialização poderia simplesmente materializar uma espada. Um mais experiente poderia materializar até um objeto inútil em lutas, como uma colher, mas que possua habilidades extras, como disparar projéteis, mudar de forma ou curar. Assim como, usando outros exemplos, um usuário de Emissão poderia simplesmente disparar projetéis de Nen; um mais experiente, teletransportar partes do corpo. Um de transformação, transformar sua aura em fogo, para dispará-la no inimigo e etc. Apesar de um usuário de Reforço poder utilizar os poderes de Transformação, por exemplo, nenhum tipo de Nen pode utilizar os poderes de Especialização a não ser aqueles naturais desse tipo. Entretanto, um usuário de Especialização, como possui liberdade quase infinita para criar seus Hatsus, costuma possuir neles propriedades comuns a outros, como Emissão, mas ainda considerando como uso de Especialização, logo, sem ter o poder diminuído. Entretanto, vale notar que os Hatsus provindos de Especiaização costumam ter mais proximidade com Manipulação e Materialização (coincidentemente ou não, seriam os tipos mais próximos e fáceis de utilizar, caso Especialização seguisse a mesma regra dos outros). Como dito, um usuário de Nen pode utilizar com 100% de sua força somente o seu tipo, mas possui afinidade com os outros, sendo assim a divisão feita colocando cada tipo num dos vértices de um hexágono. Assim sendo, colocando o vértice do tipo escolhido no topo da figura, a divisão seria: 100% para o vértice do topo (tipo natural do usuário); 80% para os tipos de Nen que estiverem nos vértices seguintes, mais próximos do topo; 60% para os Tipos nos vértices seguinte aos anteriores, ou seja, mais distantes do topo; e, por fim, 40% para o tipo de Nen situado no vértice oposto do natural do usuário, o do topo. Como todos os tipos tem 0% para Especialização, Reforço é o único tipo que não tem porcentagens de 40%, já que o seu oposto é Especialização, que é 0% para todos. O método mais prático para saber a porcentagem é formando o hexágono com Reforço no topo e Especialização no vértice oposto. Como já dito, Manipulação e Materialização são os mais próximos de Especialização, então ficam à esquerda e direita dele, respectivamente. No caso de Reforço, Transformação e Emissão, direita e esquerda, respectivamente. Com essa base, dá para descobrir a porcentagem de todos, somente colocando no topo o que você desejar (100%) e fazer a conta diminuindo 20% dos tipos seguintes, sempre colocando 0% para Especialização e prosseguindo a conta normalmente. Especialização, por sua vez, tem 100% para aqueles que são desse tipo e 0% para todo o resto. Todas as porcentagens a seguir: *'Para usuários de Reforço (100%):' Emissão - 80% Transformação - 80% Manipulação - 60% Materialização - 60% Especialização - 0% *'Para usuários de Transformação (100%):' Reforço - 80%, Materialização - 80%, Emissão - 60%, Especialização - 0%, Manipulação - 40%, *'Para usuários de Materialização (100%):' Transformação - 80%, Especialização - 0%, Manipulação - 60%, Reforço - 60%, Emissão - 40%, *'Para usuários de Especialização (100%):' Materialização - 0%, Manipulação - 0%, Transformação - 0%, Emissão - 0%, Reforço - 0%, *'Para usuários de Manipulação (100%):' Especialização - 0%, Emissão - 80%, Materialização - 60%, Reforço - 60%, Transformação - 40%, *'Para usuários de Emissão (100%):' Manipulação - 80%, Reforço - 80%, Especialização - 0%, Transformação - 60%, Materialização - 40%, Condições e Juramentos Um dos modos mais simples para fazer um Hatsu forte, é se pondo em condições ou juramentos. Quanto mais complexa a condição, ou perigoso o juramento, mais forte será um Hatsu. Esse é o meio mais rápido de burlar as deficiências que seriam causadas pelas porcentagens. Com uma boa condição ou juramente, até um usuário Materialização poderia criar um Hatsu de Emissão que batesse de frente com o poder de um usuário natural de Emissão que, entretanto, não saísse do básico. Uma condição consiste em criar pré-requisitos para usar o poder. Exemplos: só pode utilizar esse Hatsu em pessoas específicas; o Hatsu só se manifesta após sofrer certa quantidade de dano; como meio para usar o Hatsu, um objeto específico deve ser usado; etc. Uma das condições mais comuns e eficientes mostradas no mangá Hunter x Hunter é a da obrigação de conhecer nome e habilidades de Nen do inimigo e, em muitos casos, tendo que se descobrir isso pelo próprio alvo a lhe contar (seja forçadamente ou não). Já um juramento, consiste no que o próprio nome quer dizer: uma promessa. Se você fugir daquela promessa, os efeitos podem ser variados. Se você tem um alvo específico para o qual se tornou apto de usar Nen afim de matá-lo, pode impor-se a condição de usar tal Hatsu contra essa pessoa específica, ou ele não funcionaria. Os casos mais drásticos de juramentos são aqueles onde se impõe que, caso perca a luta, perderá aquele Hatsu para sempre; que ficará sem poder utilizar Nen por certo tempo (ou mesmo para sempre), entrando em Zetsu, o que o deixaria vulnerável; e, até mesmo, a morte. Um juramento acoplado à uma condição é o modo perfeito para um usuário recente ou ainda inexperiente de Nen, enfrentar alguém mais poderoso. Usuários no RPG O primeiro usuário de Nen a surgir no RPG foi Tari. Após uma breve luta amistosa contra Grue, este recebeu um golpe direto de Nen e quase morreu. Entretanto, tendo sobrevivido, desenvolveu também o Nen. Grue, por sua vez, repetiu o processo com Luka, mas desta vez com consentimento do "discípulo", que simplesmente recebeu golpes diretos no corpo, sem reagir, dos Hatsus de Grue. Após um período de tratamento médico para recuperar-se dos danos, também desenvolveu Nen. Um quarto usuário surgiu, Anti-X, que foi o mestre real de Luka, ensinando-o rapidamente como utilizar a nova habilidade e desenvolvê-la, inclusive nos Hatsus. Não se sabe como Anti-X desenvolveu Nen, mas sendo Tari o único usuário antes visto (e sobre este também não existente nenhuma informação à respeito), e sendo Anti-X alguém que deseja matar Tari, imagina-se existir um ou mais usuários pelo mundo, já que Tari não aparenta ser o criador/descobridor original de tal habilidade. Por fim, Skill Maniac, que possui a capacidade de imitar qualquer habilidade especial somente observando-a, recebeu um treinamento rápido de Luka; e apesar de não ter tido paciência para a teoria, acabou por desenvolver a habilidade, mesmo sem notar. O foco de Grue é em defesa/suporte; Luka, suporte/ataque; Anti-X, suporte/ataque. Tari é o único usuário que mostrou até agora somente uso ofensivo de seu Nen. No caso de Skill, ele não entra em uma categoria ou duas, pois seu poder permite tornar real qualquer coisa que ele fale, tornando-o assim apto a protagonizar defesas, ataques, suportes ou qualquer outro tipo de caegoria em batalhas. *Grue: Defense Weapon - Materializa diversas formas de defesas e contra-ataques. > Slot#1 - Double Shelter: Primeira forma, um par de escudos simples, redondos e dourados. > Slot#2 - Double Assault: O mesmo par de escudos anteriores, menores, mas munidos de canhões que disparam tiros de Nen. > Slot#3 - Barricade Gear: Cinco engrenagens de 1 metro de diâmetro, com engrenagens menores sobrepostas. Elas são manipuladas para que flutuaem e/ou girem, servindo tanto como escudos como para ataques concussivos. Mjölnir - Materializa uma marreta por sobre as armas de Grue e funciona como meio de cancelar os poderes especiais de outros. A Purple Deni anula o uso de Nen de quem for atingido, pondo-o em Zetsu; e a Golden Deni anula qualquer outro poder especial com exceção de Akuma no Mi ou Haki. Nos dois casos, o poder se anula por 5 minutos. *Luka: Lupa - Uma lupa gigante, viva, com pernas e braços, é materializada e, após protagonizar uma dança e um canto, revela a vitalidade de um alvo, na forma de uma "barra de HP" sobre a cabeça do mesmo. Peacock Stance - Com o uso de Emissão, produz diversos projéteis em forma de pena que perseguem o usuário, agindo como tiros teleguiados. *Anti-X: Dr. Bizarro - Materializa uma forma humanóide vestida de médico, com a habilidade de curar ferimentos. Hell on Wheels - Materializa uma moto chopper. Blessed Bullets - Materializa uma escopeta. Mad Map: Random Location - Cria um mapa, que envia o adversário para um local aleatório do mundo, utilizando metais magnetizados como uma agulha de bussola. *Tari: From my cold dead hand - Produz ataques congelantes, utilizando a lança como meio. Inferno - Produz ataques de fogo, utilizando a espada como meio. Blowing Bubbles - Produz bolhas que podem ficar no estado sólido, mesmo leves, usando a zarabatana. *Skill Maniac: Weird Wishes - Desejos aleatórios acabam se tornando realidade, influenciados pelas emoções do momento, principalmente a raiva. Força Definição A Força é um campo de energia vital que rodeia todos os seres vivos da Galáxia, unindo-os como se fosse um só. Esse poder é inspirado no poder de mesmo nome, vindo da série de filmes Star Wars. Sorriso é descendente de uma linhagem de guerreiros eremitas que conseguem ler a Força e controlá-la. Isso o permite burlar, até certo ponto, vários limites humanos e adquirir habilidades sobre-humanas. Propriedades da Força A Força é um campo de energia que está ao redor de tudo. Portanto, os guerreiros controladores da Força conseguem moldar essa energia como se fossem substâncias reais, gerando as: * Força Sólida: Surge como um bloco sólido de energia transparente. Tem tamanho muito limitado por ser um agregado instável. * Força Líquida: Surge como um fluido de energia transparente. Pode simular as propriedades de líquidos reais, como a água. * Força Gasosa: Surge como uma névoa de energia transparente. Pode simular as propriedades dos gases, tornando capaz arquitetar atmosferas artificiais. Além disso, o controle da Força torna possível moldar a física de objetos à distância: * Force Push: Gera uma força de empurrão em um objeto. * Force Pull: Puxa um objeto à distância. * Force Choke: Gera força localizada no pescoço do oponente, sufocando-o à distância. Entre outras coisas, a Força torna possível aumentar a precognição do guerreiro, fazendo-o ser mais sensitivo à presença de outros seres e de distúrbios na Força. Além disso, é possível alterar as capacidades físicas e mentais do guerreiro usando a Força (precisão, telepatia, influência mental, capacidade de atirar relâmpagos), mas nem todas essas técnicas foram elucidadas por Sorriso até o momento. Partindo de uma fusão temporal, Sorriso descobriu poderes relacionados à manipulação do tempo. Com eles, Sorriso consegue: * Stop: Pára objetos ou uma pessoa; * Frame: Faz anda-las devagar; * Skip: Pára sua ação; * Record: Grava o redor; * Play: Volta ao normal; * FF: Volta a ação; * Accel: Acelera a ação (aliado ao play ou ao FF). Usuários no RPG Sorriso herdou a capacidade de controlar a Força de sua família, diferente de seu irmão, Cyrus Nocturnus. Porém, como Cyrus roubou a mão de Sorriso e a transplantou em seu próprio corpo, consegue usar a Força como ele. SPIRITGAUGE ESP/OVER SOUL Definição ESP é um termo geral para definir as Percepções Extra-sensoriais. Estão incluidas nela, todos os eventos sobrenaturais ligadas ao espiritismo, mas com controle mediado pela mente. Afro possui seu ESP de nascença, herança de sua familia de um povo desconhecido, ele despertou suas habilidades enquanto pequeno com a ajuda de seus pais (parte espiritual) e por um raio que o acertou (Telecinese). Ele consegue, por meio do ESP, usar Telecinese (controle de corpos e objetos com o uso da mente) e interagir diretamente com espíritos. Com treinamento intensivo da interação com espíritos, Afro conseguiu desenvolver duas técnicas de possessão: Hyoigattai (憑依合体) e Over Soul (uma vertente do Hyoigattai). Hyoigattai e o Over Soul Hyoigattai (ou possessão; união espiritual) é a técnica onde o psíquico permite que o espírito possua seu corpo. Porém, o Hyoigattai permite que a consciência de ambos os espíritos (do usuário e do possuente) habitem o corpo do psíquico. Isso permite que o usuário use as habilidades que o espírito tinha quando vivo, limitando-se, é claro, aos limites do corpo. Porém, devido a certas limitações, Afro desenvolveu o Over Soul. Quando o espírito é injetado em algum objeto representativo (por exemplo: espírito de espadachim incorporado numa espada) o objeto muda de forma e evolui, tornando-se uma arma com capacidades sobrenaturais. Usuários Existem vários usuários de ESP e possessão pelo mundo do RPG além de Afro, com destaque a Setsuna Kamai. Porém, o único personagem vivo que usa ESP, Hyoigattai e Oversoul é Afro, mas há indícios que Higor usava essas técnicas quando era vivo. Porém como ele as usava de modo não-ortodoxo, não é possível determinar com certeza. Inspiração Esses poderes foram inspirados principalmente nas séries Mother (Earthbound) e Shaman King (Hyoigattai e Over Soul), com certa inspiração também em Pokémon, por Afro gostar muito dos Pokémons do tipo Fantasma. Lichtstärke Definição Poder de nascença do personagem Boxa e significa Luminosidade em Alemão. Ele consegue controlar o fluxo de energia luminosa do sol e usá-la ao seu favor. Por intermédio de objetos especificamente construídos para captar a energia luminosa desviada por Lichtstärke, Boxa consegue ampliar essa energia e usa-la ofensivamente. Arsenal Boxa conta com: dois controles de captação, amplificação e modelação da energia luminosa (CESA: Controlador de Energia Solar Armazenada); um disco de captação, amplificação e armazenamento de energia luminosa (VOCE: Veloz Óvni de Capacidades Especiais); e uma esfera de transformação de energia em efeitos físicos (EU: Esfera Única). * CESA: Controle comprido com função de usar a energia desviada por Lichtstärke e transformar em diversos objetos moldados com alta energia. Com CESA, ele pode fazer armas de luz solar, entre outras coisas (animais e objetos de luz solar). Ambos os CESA que recebeu foram apelidados carinhosamente de BRÜNA (Bagulho que Reune Uns Negócio Aí) e Marin. * VOCE: Disco metálico de mecanismo complexo, que pode captar amplamente a luz solar a armazená-la (podendo essa energia ser redirecionada às CESAs, por exemplo) ou desviá-la para fins locomotivos (é possível voar montado no disco). Em VOCE há também encaixes onde pode-se acoplar os outros dispositivos da família Lichtstärke para fins diversos. * EU: Esfera dada por Chino Horeñaz que é capaz de absorver diferentes tipos de energias e gerar efeitos diversos. No caso de Boxa, ela é capaz de usar a energia de Lichtstärke e transformar-se em uma esfera carregada de energia luminosa, podendo viajar em altas velocidades. * Hiraishin - Donnerlicht: Espada adornada, dada por Shikaido. Quando Lichtstärke é usada na espada, ela atrai um raio dos céus, como se fosse um pára-raios. Flutch Uma das técnicas derivadas do Lichtstärke, Boxa consegue saltar 1m no espaço na velocidade da luz, devido à energia luminosa captada do sol. No momento, Boxa só capta energia o bastante para usar Flutch seguidamente 3 vezes. Inspirações Boxa se inspirou no personagem Kuwabara de Yuu Yuu Hakusho. O personagem era capaz de gerar uma espada semi-amorfa de energia espiritual, por vezes com o auxílio de alguns objetos. Boxa uniu essa inspiração aos controles de Wii e surgiram as idéias para CESA, que são altamente inspiradas nos jogos de arco-e-flecha e esgrima do Wii Sports. Categoria:Informações Gerais